


Never travel without adhesive bandages

by Ripley2win



Series: Everything I needed to know about life I learned from Moonlight (or writing about it) [2]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, quickie sex in a hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quickie sex in a hotel room should be simple, shouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never travel without adhesive bandages

A lovely St. James Hotel room. Just Mick and me. Tearing our clothes off. About to make love standing up when Mick whispered.

"Someone's at the peephole filming us. Let's invite him in."

Mick, beautiful and erect, walked quickly to the door. He jerked it open and pulled the man in. Mick broke the cell phone into pieces.

"Hey you can't. . ." Mick vamped, broke his neck.

Today I learned a lot. Lesson One: all our dates DO involve dead bodies. Lesson Two: never piss off an aroused vampire. Lesson Three: use adhesive bandages to cover peepholes.


End file.
